


Gossip

by adamafterdark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lance (Voltron), Frottage, Kinda?, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamafterdark/pseuds/adamafterdark
Summary: Keith defends his alpha status and immediately gets knocked down by Shiro.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Gossip

The cafeteria was separated by classes and cliques. Keith was the only freshman in his group of friends. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were all sophomores, Lance and Hunk because they were older and Pidge because she was smarter. If Keith had been born just three days earlier, he would’ve made the cut off, but here he was.

Keith sat down, looking around at his friends’ red faces.

“Guys? What’s up?”

“Lance is trying to convince us that he isn’t a virgin.”

Keith looked up at Hunk, not believing that his gentle beta friend had said that. 

“Hunk! I told you! I knotted this bangin’ chick last night.” Lance rolled his eyes and ignored his friends’ glares.

_Lance is a beta_

“Lance, you dumbass, you know nothing.”

Lance laughs bitterly, “And you do, _mullet_? Did your sweet little omega put out for you?”

Keith glanced over to where Shiro sat with his junior mathlete friends. He rubbed at the back of his head, wanting to keep his and Shiro’s bedroom activities a secret. His thought process was interrupted by a loud gasp.

“Holy fuck! He did!” Lance gapes at him.

“Let’s hear all the details.” Pidge grinned evilly in Keith’s direction, which was returned with a glare.

“Shiro presented to me a couple days ago when my mom was out of town.” Keith shrugged, expecting that to be the end of the conversation. He’s as red as a firetruck as he looks to Shiro, who catches his gaze. Shiro smiled and waved to him. 

_Fuck, Keith was head over heels for Shiro._

“Oh gods! And you didn’t! What a beta move.” 

Keith growled at Lance. His entire life, Keith has been belittled over his secondary gender. People call him a bad alpha, a beta, fuck, even an omega occasionally. 

His face grows hot, this time from anger rather than embarrassment.

“Shiro was so slick, I had to wash my sheets afterwards. Gods, he was so sweet, it was like fresh strawberries and raspberries. He begged for my knot the whole time and I made him come twice on my tongue.” Keith smirked at Lance, “When I finally fucked him, he was so tight and I knotted him so well. He was so fucked out that he fell asleep while my knot was going down and I held him until the next morning.” 

“Is that how you remember it?” 

Keith whipped around to see Shiro, arms crossed over his chest.

“B-Baby…”

“Should I tell them how it really went?” Shiro smirked down at him.

“NO! I mean- n-no…” Keith was once again red from embarrassment.

Shiro smiles at his boyfriend, grabbing his wrist and dragging him away from the table. Keith followed him obediently down the hall before they ducked into the empty choir room. Shiro backed him against the wall, nosing at Keith’s scent gland.

“Trying to impress your little beta friends with me?” 

Keith whimpered as Shiro’s hands rubbed down his chest. Shiro kissed up his neck, sucking gently on his scent mark, then kissed him softly on the lips. He moved closer, lips brushing against Keith’s ear before he spoke.

“Oh, my alpha. If I remember quickly, you begged me to sit on your face. You made me feel so fucking good, but I think you enjoyed it more than I did. Moaning and yipping the whole time. But you were so nervous and you couldn’t mount me, and I gladly hopped on top. Rode you till my legs were shaking and milked your knot dry.”

Keith yipped for Shiro, the sounds chipping away at the wall of confidence he built.

That wall continued to fall away as Keith scented Shiro and rutted against his thigh. He rubbed the outline of Keith’s bulge before pulling away.

“My sweet alpha, have fun trying to hide this.” Shiro grinned, not wanting to lose control of this situation. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Keith’s. 

The alpha’s breath was quick and shallow, breathing Shiro in and then back out. He saw his chance and took it, snaking his hand into Shiro’s slacks and swirled his fingers in the slick settled between his folds, resulting in the omega trilling for him.

“Oh omega, you talk so much game but you’re dripping.”

Keith pulled his hands out, immediately pressing his fingers past his own lips and licking them clean. 

“Hmm… maybe I was wrong. Maybe you taste more like watermelon.”

Keith grinned wickedly, turning to leave Shiro in the room.

“Y-You’re coming over tonight, right?”

“Of course, Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've wrote and I did this in less than two hours because I couldn't stop thinking about Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles.
> 
> Come cry with me on twitter


End file.
